Fantasias de ayer y hoy Presentan!
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [YuGiOh Lemon Yaoi OneShot] Quien dijo que las fantasias eran malas? Quien dijo que eran imposibles?Quien dijo que no se podian hacer realidad? Muejejejeje risa desquiciada D


**Fantasías de ayer y hoy Presentan!**

**YuGiOh – Parejas Varias**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**_Nota: este fic contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo, si no te gustan, abstente en seguir leyendo, y si lo haces, no hay derecho a replica. Atentamente Kaede Sakuragi_**

Viernes a ultima hora. Las clases ya habían terminado en la preparatoria, solo quedaban aquellos rezagados en las tareas, o los que habían sido castigados.

Joey Wheeler, pasaba su ultima hora, en el gimnasio. Quedarse dormido en clases, lo anoto automáticamente como ayudante auxiliar del conserje, para limpiarlo. Bufaba, estaba de muy mal humor, sus amigos estarían divirtiéndose en las arcadas, mientras él limpiaba. Miro a su alrededor, debía admitirlo, el lugar estaba mucho mejor de lo que el pobre anciano limpiaba.

Miro su reloj, faltaba por lo menos una hora, para ir a la casa de Yugi. Pasaría el fin de semana allí, con el pequeño y su yami. Su padre había organizado una de las tantas fiestitas, y no quería terminar medio ebrio, medio golpeado, y casi medio violado por las mujerzuelas.

Termino de ordenar unas colchonetas, contra una pared, donde se acostó por un momento. Tenia una mano cubriendo sus ojos, mientras la otra reposaba en su pecho. El silencio del lugar, era tranquilo, relajante. Advirtió a todos sus sentidos, para ver si había alguien a su alrededor, apenas los pajarillos se podían escuchar.

Lentamente bajo su mano por la camisa del uniforme, hasta el borde del pantalón. La metió dentro y empezó a tocarse la entrepierna, suavemente. En su mente, solo había una habitación, velas, vino, cerezas y crema. Con solo ver todo eso, lamió sus labios. Su fantasía estaba completa, viendo frente a él, un hermoso espécimen, de ojos azules.

Seto ... – murmuro semi excitado.

Apretó su hombría un poco mas, para sacar un pequeño gemido. Se desabrocho los pantalones, para poder, con ambas manos, tocarse pensando que aquel muchacho era quien lo hacia.

Cuantas veces había soñado con eso, fantaseado que besaba, tocaba y jugaba a los postres con el dueño de los dragones azules. Que se besaban, hasta no poder mas, que cada parte de los cuerpos era recorrido por el dulce néctar de las cerezas, cubiertas con crema chantilly. Provocando espasmos en aquel cuerpo blanco. Gimió nuevamente, se imaginaba que el propio CEO se devoraba su hombría mientras trataba de no gritar tan fuerte.

Abrió sus ojos, estaba sudado, y muy excitado. Se levanto de aquel lugar, fue hasta las puertas del gimnasio y se cercioró que estuvieran cerradas. Volvió al lugar en donde estaba, pero esta vez se bajo los pantalones, apoyo su frente en la pared fría. Cerro sus ojos, fantaseando que estaba en esa misma posición, y que el ojiazul, empezaba a prepararlo.

Metió sus dedos en su entrada, lentamente, mientras con la otra mano se masturbaba. Un quejido de molestia fue el primero, pero cuando se acostumbro, entro otro dedo. Ser el uke en una relación con aquel sujeto, era predecible. Tan fuerte, tan varonil, y esa elegancia que lo rodeaba. El maldito, no solo lo torturaba con su presencia, si no con su aroma particular, ese perfume raro, caro de seguro, que dejaba impregnado el lugar que pasaba.

Seto ... – murmuro excitado – Seto ... – decía mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus manos - ... Mmmm Seto ... – estaba tan en su fantasía, que hasta que lo sentía aquel perfume. Sus sentidos se llenaron de tal fragancia, que podía jurar que detrás de él, se encontraba el dueño de Kaiba Corp.

Un golpe mental, como un balde de agua fría, hizo detener cualquier movimiento al cuerpo del rubio. No quería darse vuelta, no quería decir nada, ni hacer algún movimiento. Detrás de él, estaba Seto Kaiba. Cuando su mano pudo moverse, y salir de su entrada, abruptamente, fue aprisionado contra la pared, mientras el CEO sostenía su muñeca fuertemente, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

Sabes cual es el castigo por decir mi nombre, mientras fantaseas? Cachorro ... – la fría vos, no fue lo que lo hizo temblar, si no su lengua jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Yo ... – intento decir algo, estaba nervioso.

Tendré que castigarte, cachorro – el rubio se asusto - ... Pero de seguro te gustara tu castigo ... – su mano libre, acaricio el abdomen bien formado de Joey, sacándole un suspiro. La bajo hasta la entrepierna semi erecta, la cual por el susto, había perdido el ritmo. Pero la mano del CEO, empezaba hacer efecto, en poco tiempo, estaría dura – Te gusta esto, cachorro? Esto es lo que fantaseas conmigo – Seto Kaiba había soltado el brazo, indicándole con un movimiento que lo apoyara en la pared. El rubio no se resistió.

Empezó a tocarlo, moldearlo con sus dedos, mientras lamía su cuello, y mordisqueaba su hombro. El otro se dejaba hacer.

* * *

Había ido a buscar a su amigo, ir a las arcadas con los demás, era divertido, pero más cuando el rubio estaba para fastidiarlo. Le había dicho a Yugi que lo verían en la casa, que de seguro terminaría ayudando al otro, y así harían tiempo para irse.

Caminaba despacio, entonando una canción, mientras divisaba al colegio. Empezó a correr, quería llegar, y ver si podía asustarlo. Eso le encantaría. Pero al llegar, se paro abruptamente, la limosina del ricachon más odioso del mundo, aun estaba allí. Lo vio bajarse, decirle algo al chofer, y entrar de nuevo a la preparatoria. No le gusto la sonrisa maliciosa que presentaba en su rostro, en si no le gustaba nada del CEO cuando estaba feliz. Eso significaba problemas para alguien.

Lo vio dirigirse al gimnasio. Ahora entendía, sabia que Joey estaba allí, aprovecharía para humillarlo una vez más. Tristan se molesto, por las intenciones de Kaiba, pero por suerte estaba allí, para poder romperle la cara, con su amigo. Eso seria un buen comienzo de fin de semana.

Recordó que una de las ventanas de los vestuarios estaba rota, entraría por allí, sin ser visto. Cuando dio la vuelta al lugar, pudo ver que el ricachon, ya había entrado. Debía apurarse. Si no no podría disfrutar el momento de patear su trasero.

Entre abrió la puerta, para poder evitar que rechinara, cuando estuviera dentro del gimnasio. Busco con la vista o con sus oídos, donde estaban. Pero se sorprendió escuchar algo parecidos a gemidos. Acaso Kaiba se atrevía a violarlo?. Su enojo era mayor, busco desesperado a su amigo, pero la imagen que encontró allí, lo desconcertó descomunalmente. Joey Wheeler, se estaba masturbando sobre las colchonetas, y entre gemidos lo nombraba al ojiazul.

No, debía estar equivocado, su amigo no podría estar fantaseando con su peor enemigo. Pero la mención de ese nombre, de nuevo, confirmo sus sospechas. Se escondió detrás de unos cajones, que utilizaban para saltar. Como imaginar que el rubio, estuviera enamorado de aquel frió y déspota dueño de medio Dominio.

El sonido de algunos pasos, lo hizo salir de su escondite, lo suficiente para ver que pasaba. El rubio se había levantado, y cerrado las puertas. Volviendo a su lugar, pero esta vez retirando sus pantalones, mostrando así, su bien formado trasero. No supo porque, pero una punzada en su entre pierna, hizo una llamada de emergencia.

Quiso tocarse por inercia, porque eso era lo que realmente quería, pero recordó que no estaba solo. Con su vista, busco al CEO, porque estaba seguro que estaba también escondido. Pero los gemidos más fuertes del rubio, lo distrajeron, provocando que finalmente su mano atendiera a su amiguito.

Escuchar decir el nombre de aquel tipo, verlo mover sus caderas como si lo penetraran, y además, en esa pose tan provocadora. Tristan pensaba seriamente, en irse de allí, y tomar una ducha muy, pero muy fría.

De repente lo vio salir de entre las sombras, con aquel porte tan elegante y altanero. Estaba a las espaldas de su amigo, quiso gritarle y advertirle, pero algo le decía, que nunca se lo perdonaría. Espero ver que sucedía, mientras no pudo dejar de pensar en poner su mano debajo de los pantalones, y empezar a sacarse la molestia que tenia en ellos.

Al mismo tiempo que el CEO empezaba a masturbarlo al rubio, Tristan hacia lo mismo. No podía creer que fuera boyerista, pero realmente, verlos así, lo habían puesto cachondo. Urgentemente, tenia que salir, si no, seria descubierto, porque estaba seguro que no aguantaría mordiéndose la lengua en no gemir. Se acomodo los pantalones, y empezó a retroceder sin que se dieran cuenta.

Gran error, no pudo divisar aquellos par de ojos que lo miraban con hambre.

* * *

Lo había visto partir en busca de su amigo, y decidió seguirlo. Quizás lo interceptaría antes de llegar al colegio, pero un llamado telefónico, le advirtió que había gente en el gimnasio y que de seguro no querrían ser interrumpidos. El ojos esmeralda, le dijo que su presa iba directamente hasta allí y debían detenerla antes que pudiera hacer algo. Si no, sus vidas correrían peligro.

Llego justo, para verlo entrar por la ventana, se maldijo. Acaso su compañero no estaba cerca? De donde demonios lo había llamado?. No importaba, debía entrar y lograr su objetivo. Su fantasía.

Ya dentro, tuvo que buscarlo con la vista, ya que si hacia algún movimiento, todo se echaría a perder. Se fue por uno costado, muy cerca de la pared. Se deslizo cuan gato, y pudo ver al rubio tocándose, por un momento, quiso olvidarse de su presa y aprovechar tal espectáculo. Pero sabia que si lo hacia, su virilidad estaría en peligro, y con ese tipo no se jugaba en broma.

Lo diviso detrás de unas cajas, sonrió, tal escena lo estaba excitando. Por lo menos seria mas fácil, tomarlo y hacerlo gritar su nombre.

Vio al dueño de los tres dragones azules, hacer su movimiento con el rubio. Vio como el otro muchacho empezaba a irse, por donde entro, sigilosamente. Ese era el momento preciso que estaba esperando. Mas de dos cumplirían su fantasía en ese lugar.

* * *

Estaba apoyado contra la pared, ambas manos habían sido obligadas a estar allí, mientas su cuello era torturado por besos, lamidas y mordiscos. Las manos suaves del ojiazul, recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir. Pero más le gustaba, cuando apenas las yemas de sus dedos lo hacían retorcerse de placer cuando pasaba por la ingle, tocando aquel bello castaño claro, que rodeaba su hombría. Cuando sujetaba la punta con apenas dos dedos, dándoles pequeños pellizcos.

Su otra mano se dedicaba a dilatar su entrada, muy lentamente, torturándolo con la intención de que volviera a decir su nombre. Sonrió, el CEO, le había dicho que si volvía a decirlo, iba a castigarlo. Era orgulloso, y no le concedería tal cosa. Pero esos dedos, esa boca, podían lograr cualquier cosa de él, en ese momento.

* * *

Entro al vestuario, se apoyo en una de las columnas y trato de respirar calmadamente. Miro las duchas. Y si tomaba una antes de salir? No, se reto mentalmente, si lo hacia, descubrirían que él estaba allí.

Se disponía a caminar hasta la ventana, cuando alguien lo empujo contra la pared, provocando que se desorientara por un momento. No tuvo tiempo en reaccionar cuando lo vendaron, o cuando lo sujetaron ambas manos, mientras bajaban sus pantalones.

Solo protesto, cuando algo húmedo recorría su hombría semi erecta, lo cual no pudo evitar empezar a gemir. Quien lo había atacado, estaba degustándolo como su fuera un dulce, pequeñas lamidas, mordidas y luego se lo tragaba todo. Eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. Casi grito cuando la lengua paso a los testículos, sintiendo que también eran succionados, provocando que abriera mas sus piernas para mayor placer. De repente, mientras gemía, sintió que algo capturaba sus labios. Alguien lo estaba besando, queriéndolo devorar en aquel acto.

Un llamado de alerta a su mente, si su agresor lo estaba besando, como podía ser que su entrepierna también era atendida por una boca? BINGO! Eran dos los que lo estaba prácticamente violándolo entre caricias y besos.

Joey? – murmuro despacio, sabia que las únicas personas que estaban allí, aparte de él, eran los amantes disparejos que había dejado en la sección de las colchonetas.

Crees que el sacerdote, estaría dispuesto de compartir a su esclavo contigo? No te creas tan afortunado... – Tristan palideció de repente, esa vos, su forma de hablar. Estaba en problemas.

Ba... kura ... – murmuro despacio.

El mismo ... – dijo sensualmente, para luego besarlo. Por un momento el castaño quiso resistirse, pero el aumento de aquella boca en su hombría, lo hizo desistir, si seguía con ese ritmo, terminaría en cualquier momento.

No ... basta ... – dijo despacio, cuando el ladrón dejo sus labios.

Shhhh ... no te preocupes ... – le decía mientras bajaba por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, ya que entre gemidos le había retirado la ropa – Necesitamos algo para lubricarte ... – Tristan no pudo preguntar el "necesitamos", Bakura lo había callado nuevamente con su boca, provocando que la excitación de aquel que llevaba el ritmo en su entrepierna, llegara a su fin.

Un gran gemido fue silenciado, provocando que quedara exhausto, semi desnudo y tirado en el suelo.

* * *

No aguantaría mucho, le dolían los testículos, si seguía torturándolo así, mucho antes que pudiera penetrarlo, el acabaría.

Estaba por decirle algo, cuando, abruptamente fue lanzado contra las colchonetas, quedando boca arriba. Quiso protestar, pero algo frió, y viscoso, recorrió su torso, haciéndolo gemir. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos mieles, vio pequeñas cerezas en almíbar sobre su pecho.

Pensé concederte una parte de tu fantasía cachorro ... – la vos del CEO era sensual, apenas podía formular una pregunta.

Como ...? – no pudo continuar, la traviesa lengua de su gatito, había empezado a limpiarlo.

Escuche la conversación que tenias con aquel enano de ojos de pez ... – dijo sensualmente.

Es de mala educa ... ahhhh ... cion ... – apenas podía hablar.

Mmmm ... se podría decir ... – mordisqueo una tetilla – Pero si no hubiera escuchado lo que te gustaría que te hicieran ... no estaría aquí ... Cachorro ... – estaba por contestar el rubio, pero el Kaiba había introducido su pene en su boca.

Coloco sus manos sobre aquella cabellera castaña, sus caderas empezaron a seguir el ritmo impuesto, hasta no poder mas. De un gemido ronco, salido de sus labios, anuncio que había terminado. Su respiración se volvió descontrolada, agitada. Sus cabellos rubios estaban dispersados en su rostro, mojados por el sudor de su cuerpo. Intentaba en vano, tranquilizarse.

Sintió con el ojiazul trepaba por su pecho, llegando a su rostro, besándolo por primera vez. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba aun mas.

Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, profundizando, sintiendo el sabor de su orgasmo. Besándolo como si fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.

También sintió como algunos dedos viscosos volvía a su entrada, y la lubricaban, para luego sentir el pene erecto de su, ahora, amante se preparaba para entrar en él. Estaba dispuesto a entregarse totalmente, cerro sus ojos, para sentir ese momento, pero el cuerpo quieto del CEO los hizo abrir nuevamente, con algo de temor. Acaso ya se había arrepentido? Pensó rápidamente, pero como llego esa duda, se disperso al verlo a los ojos.

Vio ternura, deseo, compasión, felicidad, y hasta podía jurar, amor. Sin querer, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas.

Te arrepientes de esto ... cachorro? – le hablaba en vos baja, mientras trataba de secar aquel liquido salado con sus dedos, y otro con besos.

No ... – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza

Entonces, porque estas llorando? – la ternura que irradiaba en ese momento, aquel hombre frió, provocara que el corazón del rubio, fuera una simple pluma.

Te ... – dijo despacio, pero tenia miedo de terminar la frase. Como respuesta, Kaiba lo empezó a besar nuevamente, mientras lentamente, se acomodaba, entre sus piernas, para poder penetrarlo.

Aquel movimiento se hizo eterno, pero excitante. A pesar de todo, provoco un poco de dolor, logrando así, que el rubio se aferrara a su espalda con un abrazo. Apenas un gemido entrecortado salían de las bocas de ambos, llegando al punto que se movieron, para lograr una penetración placentera y tan deseada.

Seto Kaiba, empezó una especie de danza lenta, mientras que su cachorro, Joey Wheeler, gemía.

* * *

Tristan estaba exhausto por el orgasmo, que se dejo mover, mientras lo despojaban de sus ropas, quedando completamente desnudo. Sus brazos fueron sujetos por unas correas, detrás de su espalda. Sus pies era separados, y alguien se colocaba entre ellas. Para luego girarlo abruptamente, quedando su rostro pegado al suelo. Unas manos empezaron a masturbarlo nuevamente, mientras que otras, buscaban su entrada, lubricándola, con su propio semen, ya que era algo caliente y viscoso.

No tuvo tiempo de protestar, cuando fue penetrado, porque automáticamente alguien tomaba su rostro, y lo besaba. El dolor era agudo pero las embestidas eran fuertes, provocando que tocaran su próstata, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

Su boca fue liberada, pero no por mucho tiempo. Algo grande y palpitante reemplazo aquella lengua del que lo besaba. Quiso retirarse, quiso protestar, pero el olor a sexo, ya no lo dejaba reaccionar correctamente.

La escena, quien pudiera verla. Un ladrón recostado sobre una pared, mientras Tristan unos de los peleoneros mas del colegio, se encontraba en cuatro patas, masturbándolo con su boca, mientras otro sujeto embestía su trasero, como si de el, dependiera su vida.

Gemidos, maldiciones, y sudor, era lo único que reinaba en aquel vestuario.

Apenas la luz del día estaba extinta, el anochecer estaba cayendo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta, que terminaron al mismo tiempo. Unos dentro del gimnasio, sobre unas colchonetas, mientras se besaban tiernamente, procurando que cada uno de ellos, expresara el amor que se tenían.

Los otros, en el vestuario. Uno sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus piernas para prolongar el placer de aquella boca, mientras que el otro, trataba de no caer sobre el cuerpo de aquel, que habían, supuestamente, violado. El cual había terminado por segunda vez desde que habían empezado esa sesión de sexo de a tres.

* * *

El teléfono sonó, en aquélla casa, que se encontraba sobre la tienda de juegos.

Familia Motou ... – el pequeño Yugi atendió – Estas seguro? – dijo interrogante, para luego suspirar casi desganado – Ok ... no te preocupes, cualquier cosa nos reuniremos mañana o el domingo ... Gracias Duke por avisar ... – al colgar, sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban, y besaban su cuello.

Para que te llamo Deblin? – Yami pregunto casi molesto. Yugi se giro para besarlo tiernamente en los labios, y mirarlo a los ojos.

Me avisaba que Tristan no vendría, que se había entusiasmado con un nuevo juego, y que seguro se quedaría en su casa ... – dijo despacio, con duda – Además, me dijo que Joey no podía venir, que se había acordado de que mañana trabajaba en no se que lugar, y que nos reuniríamos otro día – la mirada de este, era interrogante.

No te preocupes, quizás tuvieron algo que hacer ...

Eso es lo que me preocupa ... Yami, no me avisaron nada ... – el pequeño quería tomar el teléfono y llamar a la casa de Tristan, pero su contraparte, empezaba a acariciar su piel por debajo de las ropas.

Olvídalo ... – besaba su cuello - ... mejor para nosotros ... – mordisqueaba su oreja - ... tendremos tiempo para nosotros ...

Entre caricias y suspiros, termino convenciéndolo, llevándolo hasta la habitación, donde detrás de la puerta, se sentía la pasión de otra pareja.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, una limosina se dirigía a una gran mansión.

En ella, llevaba a un pequeño cachorro dormido, entre los brazos de un dragón de ojos azules. Que acariciaba sus cabellos, como si fuera lo mas preciado en el mundo. Sonrió despacio, a partir de ahora, podría conseguir realizar sus fantasías, con su amado rubio.

Sintió, el móvil vibrar, para luego ver que tenia un mensaje de texto. : " Todo listo. Disfruta tu fin de semana con tu mascota. Nosotros lo haremos con la nuestra. BxD"

Hizo una mueca, desquiciada. Haberse aliado con esos dos, había sido su mejor negocio. Quien diría que Deblin, como fantasía, era poseer aquel simio molesto. Y Bakura, hacer un trío. Fue una suerte que los tres habían escuchado aquella conversación.

El CEO volvió a sonreír, y si formaban una orgía? De seguro que Bakura era el primero en aceptar, aunque tampoco dudaba de Deblin aceptaría.

Miro a su pequeño cachorro, que aun dormido, lo había abrazado. " Te amo!" Murmuro despacio. Aquel ser inocente.

"Naaaa!" se dijo mentalmente. Joey Wheeler era propiedad exclusiva de Seto Kaiba. Y debía admitirlo, su corazón le pertenecía a su cachorro.


End file.
